Another Chance
by Ali-Chan1
Summary: When Neo-Queen Serenity's friends are killed in a terrible unexpected attack she wishes for the silver crystal to take her life, but instead it gives her another chance...Updated 219
1. Chapter 1

Neo-Queen Serenity stood on the hill looking dejectedly down at the battlefield below her, her arms hung limply and her once silvery blonde was now a dirty, bloody, matted mess. She stood gazing at the mass destruction the dead bodies of the people from the Crystal Palace, her friends and their families were dead, her husband and daughter, innocent people who had been so happy to work for the Royal Family.  
The palace innocents: servants, guards and families of the senshi, including Mamoru and Chibi-Usa, were killed first it was obvious from the gory instant the battle had started they wouldn't stand a chance. Hotaru's death, the first, proved that the enemy knew that they were doing, only seconds after transforming a dark purple ball of nothing tore straight through her stomach leaving no visible wound, but Hotaru fell over dead instantly. Haruka's screams of anger over the death of her adoptive daughter were short lived as she pulled out her Space Sword, only to have it wrenched out of her hands and send speeding back at her sticking in straight in her heart.  
With blood trickling out of her mouth Haruka apologized for her inability to protect Serenity and then she whispered an 'I love you' to Michiru. Ami searching for a weakness in the unseen reflexes didn't kick in fast enough for her to dodge the crystal icicles that pierced through her stomach sinking slowly to her knees she touched her stomach raised her blood stained hand into her view slumped forward. Makoto's death befell next calling upon the powers of Jupiter the antennae appeared out of her visor poor before a spark of electricity appeared lightening appeared from all ends of the room, and shaking violently Makoto fell to the floor.  
Setsuna through the whole battle called upon everything she knew as the Keeper of Time to defeat the evil or even identify it fell when white orbs, from in front and behind, crashed into her body. The remaining senshi knew nothing of how the attack killed Setsuna until they looked down on the old woman who's white hair and wrinkled face barely resembled Setsuna anymore. With the realization dawning more brightly on four remaining senshi that they would die by their own powers they grew more fearful, they knew how to fight a powerful enemy but never an enemy who knew them so well they could use their attacks against them.   
Minako's death caused Michiru, Rei and Serenity to look away for the first time, a black version of Minako's Love Me Chain went snaking it's way towards Minako and plunging into her chest it pulled back ripping Minako's heart out with it. Only seconds later Rei and Serenity found themselves pounding against an invisible barrier holding water and Michiru, Rei and Serenity while trying to beat down the barrier found themselves forced to watch their friend drown.  
Rei described the five minutes that occurred before her death as the calm before a storm and true to Rei's words when everything went deadly silent arrows came flying out of nowhere hitting Rei in the back, chest, stomach, legs, arms, everywhere. Serenity hurried to her best friend's side begging her not to leave her alone, that if Rei died there was nothing left for Serenity and that she wouldn't be able to defeat this enemy alone. Despite Serenity's pleading Rei died, leaving her best friend with only the words that Rei believed in her and that she knew Serenity could defeat whoever killed the rest of the senshi.  
When Rei dropped Serenity's hand the room became emirsed in sobs over the deaths of all her friend until she fell silent at the sound of a woman's high heeled footsteps. The woman appeared just as a breeze picked up blowing around her long black hair. She wore black pants a black bra and a long sleeved lace jacket over it with a pair of black boots.  
Serenity took a deep breath and swallowed btu without asking who the woman was or why she killed everyone Serenity immediatley called on the power of the Moon and using her crystal sent a strong beam of energy at the woman. And the woman died simply only uttering three words, "I'm not gone."   
Neo-Queen Serenity saw everything as if it was just happening, tears streaming down her face she sank to her knees and glancing at the sky she pleaded for death, she pleaded for her crystal to take her life like the rest of her friend's powers' took theirs. And with the flash of bright white lights she believed that her wish had come true. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't." Usagi shrieked as Seiya loomed over her.  
"Don't what?" Seiya asked with a wicked expression across his face.  
"Don't! Stop!" Usagi giggled again as Seiya viciously tickled her ribs cage.  
"Don't what? Stop what? Tickling you?" Seiya asked.  
"Yes!" Usagi cried tears streaming down her face, "Tickling me!"  
"Don't stop tickling you, all right." Seiya grinned moving his hand to the ticklish spot on Usagi's knee.  
"Seiya!" Usagi giggled trying to pull her legs out of Seiya's reach, succeeding she attempted to crawl across the floor away from him, stopping only when Seiya's arms enfolded around her waist and flipped her over onto her back landing a sweet kiss right on her lips.  
Usagi pulled away and smirked, "Don't think you are getting off that easy mister."  
"Fine, fine, if my girlfriend doesn't want to kiss me I will find someone else." Seiya said moving to a standing position. Before Seiya could stand completely Usagi reached her hand up this pulling him back down and kissing him passionately.  
When the kissing turned into a full blown make-out session the couple jumped apart when another voice entered the room, "Do you guys do anything but kiss?"  
Usagi grinned up at Taiki in response and Seiya moved off her and pulled her to her feet, "Taiki admit it you are just mad because Risa is in America at a summer internship and you don't have anyone to make-out with." Seiya joked.  
Taiki rolled his eyes at his younger brother and responded, "Risa and I actually do more than kiss. We actually have intellectual conversations."  
"And we have fun." Seiya retorts wrapping his arms around Usagi's waist. Everyone including Taiki laughed at Seiya's comment because while Usagi and Seiya were more carefree than bookish, intellectual Taiki and Risa the couple actually helped each other to loosen up.  
"When does Risa get back from America Taiki-kun?" Usagi asked leaning into Seiya.  
"Another two weeks. Now are you going to continue making such a ruckus or will I be able to study in peace?"  
"We are going to be leaving, we are catching a movie later." Seiya responded.  
"You should come with us Taiki-kun." Usagi suggested.  
"Thanks but no, I have studying I need to do." Taiki waved them off, "Have fun I will catch you both later."  
"OK we'll bring dinner home." Usagi responded grabbing her purse and letting Seiya help her into her jacket.  
  
"I wish Taiki-kun would have come with us." Usagi said as the couple paid for their tickets. "He must be pretty bummed with Risa gone, they were spending almost all their time together."  
"He's got summer school to keep him busy." Both Seiya and Usagi inadvertently made faces at the word summer school, "She'll be back soon anyway it's not like the internship is going to last very long."  
"Still..." Usagi bit her lip still feeling guilty for leaving Taiki behind.  
"Still nothing, he would have come with us if he wanted to. Besides we promised to bring home food, maybe by the time we bring home the food he will be in a more social mood."  
Usagi slipped her hand into Seiya's and the pair walked hand in hand into the movie theater.  
  
"I'm going to go get some popcorn do you want to come with?" Seiya asked once they had found seats in the crowded movie theater as the previews began rolling.  
"Shh..." Usagi hissed and shaking his head and smiling at Usagi Seiya walked away. Usagi's love for the previews almost outweighed Usagi's love for actually seeing the movie. If they missed the previews there would be hell to pay. It was just one of the many quirks that had caused Seiya to fall in love with Usagi. They had known each other for about 2 years and had been dating for about 18 months. They had met at a fundraising function Seiya had been invited to, Usagi had been incredibly nervous it was her first charity function and she was dead set against screwing anything up.   
It wasn't until they had gotten to know each other better that Usagi's story came out, she had been found wandering the streets of downtown Tokyo without any idea of who she was, where she was or what the date was. She been taken under the wing of a kindly elderly lady who was a chairwoman at the hospital and had a lot of money to spend. The two had connected instantly and Usagi had been invited to move in with her, Natsumi Sakura treated Usagi much like a grandmother and Usagi adored her. Usagi had picked her name and had adopted the last name of Natsumi and even now, 2 years lady, Usagi was still living with the elder woman helping out at all the hospital charity's in-between going to school to become a nurse. Usagi always said that she felt compelled to help people and that nursing was the softer side of becoming a doctor.  
Two years later Usagi couldn't remember a thing about her past life, but while it had bothered her at first she had come to realize that if she was meant to know who she had been she could known and she was content to live her life the way it was. And Seiya loved her for it, that wasn't to say he didn't love everything about Usagi, because it was true. In a lot of ways that had a lot in common both loved a good time but for Usagi it was always about other people, and with Seiya it was always about her.  
"Oh! Popcorn!" Usagi exclaims in a whispery sort of way just as the movie begins taking a handful from Seiya.  
"I have only been sitting here for the last 5 minutes." Seiya shakes his head at Usagi, "I don't know what your interest in the previews is anyway."  
Usagi brings a finger to her lips, "Shh the movie is starting." Seiya smiles and turns his attention to the movie. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"So dinner tonight then Usagi-Chan?" Seiya asks over the phone.  
  
There is a short pause and then, "keep the change." And then Usagi's voice becomes more clear over her cell phone, "sorry what were you saying Seiya-kun?"  
  
"I was asking if you were going to meet me for dinner." Seiya responds signing the contract that his secretary had brought in for him.  
  
"I wish I could Seiya-kun. But I have class until 6 tonight and then I have that fund-raiser for the hospital." Usagi's tone is apologetic.  
  
"Don't worry about it Usagi-Chan, we will make plans for dinner another night." Seiya responds.  
  
"Before you leave for New York, I promise." Usagi swears. "I want to see you before you go."  
  
"Usagi-Chan I'm only going to be gone for a week, and then I will be back." Seiya assures carefully over the phone, picking up immediately on his girlfriend's anxiousness about him leaving.  
  
"I know Seiya-kun, I'm just going to miss you that's all." Usagi responds. "Anyway sweetie, I've got to get to class, one more class before exams and I don't want to miss a thing."  
  
"You'll do great and I will talk to you later." Seiya promises.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Love you too." Seiya responds before hanging up the phone.  
  
"Usagi-Chan, darling come over here please." Sakura motions for Usagi to make her way through the ballroom in a light blue taffeta dress that wraps around and ties at the waist with small roses and a dipping v-neck. The ballroom was filled with doctors and the wealthy benefactors that had showed up for the annual hospital ball.  
  
Usagi finally arrives in front of the elderly woman who is standing with a young looking woman with her blue hair clipped elegantly back. "Usagi-Chan I would like you to meet Tokyo General Hospital's top pediatrics surgeon Mizuno Ami."  
  
Usagi smiles brightly at the woman who appears to be about her age, "it's really wonderful to meet you Mizuno-San every time I go to visit the pediatrics ward the kids just rave about you."  
  
The young woman blushes lightly, but she smiles, "thank you. And I must say you really do have an impact on their moods. They really adore you."  
  
"Thanks, I really enjoy volunteering there." Usagi nods.  
  
"The nurses have been going on and on about the Christmas party you and single handedly planning, about how you have most of the details covered."   
  
Usagi nods, "all but the actually catering part, everyone one is so busy catering for Christmas that they have no time to do a charity event over Christmas."  
  
"Usagi-Chan, darling, I've told you that if money is your only problem then I can pay for the caterer, you've put so much into this."  
  
Usagi shakes her head firmly, "I'm determined to find someone who will cater this along with going along with the special diets that all of the children have."  
  
"That really is a lot to ask of someone for charity, why don't you just let me hire someone?" Sakura questions.  
  
Usagi shakes her head again, "I am going to find someone who will do this in the Christmas spirit."  
  
Sakura and Ami both smile warmly at Usagi and Ami responds, "I have someone who might be able to help you, a friend of mine, would you like me to have her call you?"  
  
"I would really appreciate it," Usagi smiles brightly, "thank you so much." Usagi produces a card and hands it to Ami, "you can reach me on any of those numbers."  
  
"I'll have her call you within the next week." Ami promises.  
  
"Thank you again so much." Usagi responds and she continues to talk to Sakura and Ami for a little longer and she is called away by someone else.  
  
Walking over to the head nurse Usagi's cell phone rings the tune that was only for Seiya, "hey!" Usagi greets cheerfully.  
  
"Hey, how's the charity ball?" Seiya asks.  
  
"It's all right, I miss you I wish you didn't have the dumb meeting, are you on a dinner break or something?" Usagi asks.  
  
"Nope," Seiya's voice sounds over the phone and right behind Usagi.  
  
Usagi spins around, "Seiya! What are you doing here? How'd you get in?"  
  
"I got out of the meeting early and I found the ticket you left for me." Seiya responds as Usagi wraps her arms around Seiya.  
  
"Oh good," Sakura smiles and comments as her attention is drawn to Usagi. "Seiya finally showed up."  
  
"That's her boyfriend?" Ami asks.  
  
Sakura nods, "he's a very nice man. He makes Usagi very happy, he's part owner of Three Lights Advertising."  
  
Ami nods, "he did the drug free ads for the hospital."  
  
Sakura nods , "yes, actually that's how they met."  
  
"So would you like to dance?" Seiya asks when Usagi finally pulls away.  
  
Usagi grins, "of course."  
  
Usagi wraps her arms around Seiya's neck and moves close to him as his arms wrap tightly around her waist. "I'm going to miss you."  
  
"How about a bring you a present back?" Seiya suggests.  
  
Usagi grins up at him, "like what?"  
  
"What about one of those bears where you build them yourselves, like the one you made when you came to New York with me?"  
  
"You're going to make me one?" Usagi giggles.  
  
"Sure." Seiya laughs, "if that's what you want."  
  
"It's what I want." Usagi replies quickly.  
  
"Any requests?"  
  
"Surprise me!" 


End file.
